The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program that can acquire an image having better image quality. The technology has been traditionally known that performs a noise removal process on images to acquire an image having better image quality. To acquire an image having better image quality through a noise removal process, it is necessary to prevent image quality process from degrading, and efficiently remove noise in a noise removal.
For example, a technique (see, for example, JP 2010-213086A (corresponding to US 2010/0231740)) of weakening a noise removal effect in a color region on an image in which resolution degradation easily occurs has been developed as a technique related to a noise removal process.